starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Árbol wroshyr/Leyendas
thumb|250px|Los árboles wroshyr de [[Kachirho/Leyendas|Kachirho.]] Los colosales árboles wroshyr eran nativos del planeta natal wookiee, Kashyyyk. Estos árboles fueron literalmente la cuna de la civilización wookiee, soportando grandes ciudades a kilómetros del suelo del planeta. También había algunos en Alaris Prime, y los wookiees inventaron varias teorías para explicar cómo habían viajado los árboles hasta allí desde Kashyyyk. Los masivos árboles dominaban el paisaje, con más de 1.000 variedades diferentes que se adaptaron a todos los hábitats excepto a los polos del planeta. Los árboles podían vivir hasta 50.000 años, alcanzando kilómetros de altura. Los árboles eran tan grandes que comunidades enteras podían vivir dentro de sus troncos ahuecados que, como cuevas, daban refugio de los elementos y protección de los muchos depredadores del planeta. En ambientes costeros, los wroshyrs no crecían tan juntos. Los wroshyrs tropicales del Archipiélago Wawaatt eran más pequeños que los gigantes del bosque, con un promedio de unos 300 ó 400 metros. Una sola de sus grandes ramas podía formar un camino natural, mas también podían unirse donde se juntaban, construyendo los grandes cimientos de las ciudades wookiees. Los árboles podían ser cosechados por muchas cosas como agua, comida, materiales de construcción y jarabe wroshyr, comúnmente usado sobre los Hot Cakes Franjo. De los árboles deshabitados se extraía madera, para uso doméstico y para exportación. Las hojas y la corteza eran usadas para manufacturar textiles, armas, muebles, utensilios y objetos decorativos. Muchas partes del árbol, especialmente su savia (llamada "sangre de árbol") eran usadas en medicinas, comidas, bebidas y rituales. La savia y hojas podían ser destiladas para proveer combustible, aceite y químicos. thumb|250px|Árboles wroshyr desde el Dosel Wroshyr en el [[Camino Ryatt.]] El tamaño anormalmente largo de los árboles se debe a los intentos de terraformación del Imperio Infinito de los rakata años antes de la República Galáctica. Después de la caída del Impero y que todos los rakata restantes volvieran a su planeta, las máquinas terraformadoras no se apagaron, lo que resultó en que los árboles crecieron a gran tamaño. Apariciones :Para una lista completa, ver apariciones de Kashyyyk. *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *[[Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (videojuego)|Videojuego de Star Wars: The Force Unleashed]] *[[The Force Unleashed (novela)|Novela de The Force Unleashed]] *[[The Force Unleashed II (novela)|Novela de The Force Unleashed II]] *''Rebel Dawn'' * * *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''A Forest Apart'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury' *Clone Wars Adventures (videojuego)'' Fuentes *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Alliance Intelligence Reports'' *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' * * *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Suns of Fortune'' *''Forged in Battle'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Plantas de Kashyyyk Categoría:Árboles